Clouds In My Coffee
by Over The Horizons
Summary: Devastation. It felt like her heart was burning, and aching. It hurt. Like someone had sliced her open and grabbed her heart. Then, not caring where the blood splattered, had smashed it and destroyed it with a lighter. Fire. R&R Some parts FLUFF -W.


**[[ **the dreaded author's note** ]]**

Yes, it's official, I'm **taking a break **from LLL, just a short while to post the first chapter of my new story. Just a short while, to get my first chapter out, then I'll get my ass back on the computer and continue LLL like a good girl.

The new story is not this, by the way.

I repeat, this is not the new story. You want the **summary** and stuffs of the** new story**, just go to **LLL** (Lips, Lust, & Love) fanfic and click on the **fourth chapter**, which has the author's note, contains the new story's details.

This is just a one-shot I did because I wanted to relax and have fun writing some like this.

The song that the story's title comes from is **Your So Vain by Carly Simon**, it's fantascularistic (yeah, I have my own language, jealous much? xD), radical song, and I **LOVE** listening it, it's really good.

(Seriously, listen to those lyrics, that girl is ticked off, lol)

This fanfic which you are reading right now, is a medium-largeish sized, about **4,000 word **or so, some parts **majorly fluffy**, one-shot; featuring **DxC **as the main and **other couples**, lightly. I can't tell you anymore but read and review, please. :]

Oh, by the way, the characters used the **f word and other cusses**, has small, **very** small references to inappropriate behavior you can't do unless you're **married, old and grown up**, okay kiddies? It's not M rated but still I thought I had to put a **disclaimer**, because I wouldn't want my little sissie reading this and asking what certain words mean.

So yeah, again, as a reminder, **review**. If you guys like it so much, I **might **make this into a **two-shot **or more :0

**-W.**

* * *

**Clouds In My Coffee**

"Love is the slowest form of suicide." **-Unknown**

* * *

It was late November, and the freezing winds brought low temperatures. It also brought her here.

"Carefully now ... gently, gently." she requested to large, overly tanned mover.

"It's hard to be gentle, Ms. Riverre, when your carrying some this heavy." the man gruffed back, clearly annoyed, by all instructions she had given to him.

Luckily for him, this next box was the last load, the mover was eagerly waiting for his chance to escape to his lunch break. Besides, his wife had packed him his favorite; tuna-egg sandwich on rye. That would make his crazy and painful day, alot better.

"I understand, but still try. Now this is the last box, place the box on the ground as cautiously as possible." Courtney responded.

Her hands were her hips, then she withdrew them, to smooth out her black and white striped business skirt. Then, Courtney carefully inspect for foreign strands of lint, or other imperfections.

"Alright, miss, we're done. Pleasure doing business with you." he stretched out his large, rough hands, as he did with all his clients, more or less, disagreeing with his real thoughts.

"Thank you..." her voice wandered off, she squinted at the small name tag. "Ah... Phil. Thank you, very much Mr. Phil."

Phil grinned slightly, then tapped his hat, reminding her of the old fifties movies she had watched. She giggled, small, yes, but still a giggle. Phil smile got wider. Feeling confident, he pranced a little Broadway musical number to show off to Courtney. The giggle had transformed into a laugh.

"I thank you for your time." Courtney stated, the smile still in place on her lips. God, it was contagious.

"Uh-huh." Phil replied back.

He turned around and made his way towards the door, man, was this place grand. But then again, he expected nothing less from this girl. Her suit definitely spelled out stinkin' rich; some of the people he had hated so much. Probably, because of his childhood views on rich people, growing up in a bad neighborhood, unlike this one.

But maybe, this one, this rich person wasn't so bad at all.

Maybe.

* * *

Courtney slowly sat down on a vintage 18th century armchair, after closing the door.

She needed to recollect her thoughts about this whole move idea. It was reason was for the fact, that Duncan, her ex-boyfriend, had left her for Heather, the school whore. They had been going out for six years, but Duncan, impatiently wanted to go all the way with her, while she tried to persuade him to wait.

On her deathbed, her mother had whimpered out, one last wish, to keep herself pure till marriage. Those were her last words, other than that final "I love you" she had exchanged. Her flesh then began cold, and the bright, lively pink color faded away from her cheeks. That was it she had passed away.

It started that day, after her refusal to Duncan. His visits to Heather.

Heather was known around the school for a quick lay. She would do anything to get what she wanted. She went around, with a bunch of other girls, who were her minions. She had a gossip patrol enforced around the high school. If anything happened at school or out of school, Heather would be the first to know and you would be taunted about it for days, weeks, even months.

She was one of the first to know, about when Duncan and Courtney and gotten together. It was she was 16; young, naive and miserably in love with a bad boy. A bad boy she had thought was a good guy with a heart.

It had started with a simple date, at the movies. He wanted to see 'Texas Chainsaw Massarce', but Courtney thought 'The Notebook' would be cute. She had tried to persuade him, but what really got to agree was a kiss on his cheek; it was like a bribe, and Duncan blushed noticeably crimson.

He rushed over the counter, the scarlet blush still in place, he looked down a bit, so that the guy at the counter couldn't see him like this. Mushy. Romantic. A Sissy.

"Two tickets for 'The Notebook', please" Duncan's voice squeaked, sounding like he was going through puberty.

The guy at desk just smirked evilly, he knew the only reason why he was about to watch the Notebook, was his little girlfriend over here that he had a small, alright, big schoolgirl crush on. That blush was pretty hard to ignore.

"Duncan, Duncan!" Courtney had quipped, "Can I go get a extra large bucket of popcorn, and two drinks from the food stall?"

"Sure, sure." Duncan mumbled, handing her a twenty dollar bill, and sending her off.

"Nice girl, you got there." the ticket guy raved.

"Yeah, I guess what pal, she's MINE. So hands off." Duncan growled, making himself look dangerous and threatening.

"Hey, I don't want your girl." the boy surrendered, his hands just above his shoulders.

Courtney, hiding behind a plastic coconut tree, smiled and tried to hold back her laughter. She had heard everything Duncan had said, and she thought; in a weird, creepy way, it was sweet. Him, being all defensive and protective over her. Courtney got up from her position and made her way to the food stall.

After that little chat with the ticket boy, there was other parts she had remembered from their movie date.

"These seats are pretty good, but do you really have to wear that kind of attire?" Courtney voice had suppressed again, after they had gotten their tickets and in their seats.

"Are you suggesting that I should remove my clothing, babe? Princess, you dirty, dirty girl." He retorted, his signature half smirk, half smile back in place.

"Alright, Princess, as you wish." Duncan stood up and pretended to remove his shirt, causing a stir with Courtney.

"Duncan, we're in a frigging movie theater. Can't you act normally for once? Courtney hissed out, her words like venom.

"As much as I love you, sunshine, you can't change me. No one can. I'm like a free bird." he had countered.

Then realizing he had said... that. He blushed again, for the second time that day. He really wasn't supposed to do that, Courtney had figured. He was going to wait until the tenth date, or something close to to that number. But now, already saying that just made him look like a softy. And he was the toughest guy around, with a reputation to keep.

Courtney was ecstatic, that Duncan had admitted those words before her; placing the uncertain thoughts of him not loving her back at a rate of zero. She hugged him tightly, showing him some affection, and whispered "I love you" right back at him. She could feel his muscles loosen up, from the tensed state they were. Her hand rubbed his back, supportively.

* * *

Now, back in present day, Courtney burrowed her eyebrows in anger and resentment. They were perfect together and they would have stayed to together if it wasn't for Heather. The way how their hands seemed perfectly molded for each other, the way how the innocence of her fit together perfectly with his danger. It was yin-yang, opposites attract, atoms charging effect.

But one thing that he had avowed, it made think and had a strange connection with her.

"As much as I love you, sunshine, you can't change me. No one can. I'm like a free bird."

It wasn't really the I love you part where he had professed his feelings for her, for the first time. It was the words "... you can't change me. No one can." It reminded her of herself. Duncan had tried to change her morals by getting her to give herself up to him early. She knew she couldn't change of clothing and she had accepted that. She had expected Duncan to respect her decision of keeping her virginity.

A free bird, he was. A free bird, she shall be.

She took her legs off the armchair and went into the kitchen. It was very spacious, and was wall to wall with stainless steel appliances, from the house's former owner. Courtney needed a cup of hot chocolate. To smooth away her troubles. To stop thinking about Duncan, once and for all.

Courtney then realized that she had put her hot chocolate mix and marshmallows, in the boxes. She hurried over to boxes and searched for the hot chocolate mix and marshmellows. On the third box, Courtney hit the jackpot, she found the hot chocolate mix, and a bag of miniature marshmallows. But after long, and tiring amounts of searching; she realized she had only enough mix for two cups. This was definitely a troubled three cup day for her.

Which meant she had go to the nearest store and buy some more.

Suddenly, her phone rang. Courtney looked around the room for her cellphone, tripping, stumbling over boxes and turning things over. Finally, she found her cellphone underneath a worn blanket. With a imaginary second to spare, she glanced at the Caller-ID, to get any info about this caller. Surprisingly, the caller was marked unknown. She pressed the OK button and gingerly, pushed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Courtney retorted.

"I'm be on my way in 5 minutes, don't go anywhere, okay?" A husky voice ordered.

"Uh... who is this?" she hesitantly mumbled.

"Surprise." the sound proposed.

The phone then made a beeping clank, and the voice died out. The call was over. Even though, Courtney still pondered about who the mysterious caller was. It definitely was a man's voice, due to the gruff characteristics she had heard. Perhaps it was her father. He was always doing those surprise calls to her. Still thinking that she was kid.

She really didn't mind; it was her father after all.

Courtney, maybe, had just forgotten something at her parent's house and her Dad was sent off to give that item. Possibly, it was the extra box of mix, that she forgot at home. Either ways, all she could do now was wait. And about five seconds of staring at the walls, her past memories flooded back into her head like a terrible tsunami.

Oh dear, here we go again.

* * *

There it begin, after the first date, the days of love filled her teenage years.

Duncan had sent her gifts; chocolates, flowers, random stuffed animals, cards, balloons... anything for his Princess. There was one thing that was certain when it came to his girl, he would do anything for her. The only thing he asked from her at that time, it was to keep the gifts a secret from everyone else; to keep his bad boy rep.

They walked, whispering, laughing most of the time together, and of course arguing. It was a chatter of constant bickering, that they often forgot in a few minutes. When they were content and happy, his arm draped slyly around her shoulder, and hers moved around his waist.

They were together, always; figuratively and literally.

They rose as the most popular couple at school, their classmates were amused by this display of polar opposites attracting. They weren't the most lovey-dovey couple at the school, although, that title was respectively in the hands of Tyler and Lindsay; the misguided jock and the blonde bimbo.

They had their ups and downs. Some usual fights over stupid things, but never as for something like cheating. Courtney reminisced the day she had heard about Duncan cheating on her. It was a September day. Bridgette, her best friend at the time, trotted up to her slowly with a sad look in her eyes.

A first, Courtney thought it was because Geoff broke up with Bridgette, and ran over to comfort her.

"Courtney..." Bridgette managed to wisped out, breathing softly.

"Bridgette, if Geoff broke up with you, I have a tub of your favorite Rocky Road ice cream and a truckload of chick flicks with your name on it." Courtney reassured her, putting her hand on Brig's shoulder, to smoothe her with a small gesture.

"No... nnnot that. It's... it's about..." she started out, then tried to finish, "...Duncan."

"What about him?" Courtney asked

"He's ... cheating on you." Bridgette finally let out, then added the final shocker, "...with Heather."

Devastation. It felt like her heart was burning, and aching. It hurt. Like someone had sliced her open and grabbed her heart. Then, not caring where the blood splattered, had smashed it and destroyed it with a lighter. Fire. It was like he had stole her heart and refused to give his, and only to drop the heart in the trash, for that was what Duncan most of seen her as.

Trash. Like a used up tissue, abandoned. Trash.

That she avoided everyone, refused to talk. She didn't raise her hand when the teacher was asking a question. The teachers' could see a change in her. At lunch at the college's cafeteria, she sat, her head hung low that DJ asked why she was so down. DJ and her friends could see a change in her.

It hurt even more, for the fact that Duncan was sitting there, like the smug damn bastard, he was. Laugh loudly, to what Trent was telling him about some good memories. Courtney looked at Gwen, Trent's girlfriend, and in her eyes she could see the look that Gwen was giving Trent, was the same she had given Duncan all those years ago.

God, she should have known that she could never change a bad boy. She should have listened to her parents.

"Anything on your mind, sugar?" Duncan attempted to flirt with her, usually it would have gotten a blush of color to her cheeks, but her face was still stone solid.

"No." she claimed, then returned her interest back into her plate of food. For some reason, frozen peas were much more interesting then him right now. She didn't want to look at his face right now, acting so innocent, when she was bawling inside.

Duncan shrugged and placed his attention back to the conversation him and Trent were having.

The bell rang, urging the friends and Courtney to go back to class. She picked up her books and binder and tried to balance them in her hands. She was struggling, so far when a velvety, cashmere voice interrupted her, while she was doing so.

"Need any help, Princess?"

Courtney already knew that voice, it was the one she had known and loved. Had, was the most important word in that sentence. She didn't turn around, she didn't answer. She just continued on getting her things from the table.

"Princess, babe, did I miss our anniversary or something? Is that why your acting like this?" Duncan continued on.

How dare he? Pretending that he didn't know what the hell happened between them. She couldn't take it anymore. The tension, the awkwardness between them and the rage that filled her heart. It was begging to be let out, and this was the opportunity. She slapped him, and her hand meet his face.

Blood tickled down his lips and that caused Courtney to shriek at him. This made her croak very unattractively, but this just showed how desperate and pain filled she was. Duncan looked at her face showing anger, sadness and confusion.

"What the fuck was that for?" Duncan barked out, barely able to contain his anger.

"For every thing, that made me miserable! How could you, we were perfect together, and you had to go and cheat on me like that! You fucking, worthless piece of shit!" Courtney hollered, surprising herself. She had never used this kind of language before; she was usually telling Duncan to not talk with that kind of words.

"Fuck." Was the only word Duncan had said after her accusation. So it was true, she thought. He had cheated on her, and was probably pissed at himself for not covering up his tracks. He was a guy right? He had his needs, she thought But cheating on her like that, especially after they going out for six years, was a serious injury to her heart.

"I thought... yyoou loved... me. I dreamed about... us." Courtney's past fury, had now dissolved and she was at delicate state. Another blow and she would shatter into pieces, like china hitting a cold, unpolished floor.

"Courtney, I..." Duncan begin his explanation. His pathetic excuses wasn't something she wanted to hear right now.

"Go hell, asshole." Courtney snarled, grimly. Her past resentment had exploded with a collision. She packed up her things and went to class, not even looking back. Duncan, should drown in his own misery. She had very right to do so, he hurt her first, and because of that Courtney would give him no mercy.

After that day, Duncan had returned the day, Heather in his arms; smirking and feeling like a million dollars. Like nothing had ever happen between. As if they never existed. She watched like they were on television. She just was standing there, stealing secret glances, feeling like a drone.

It went on like that, feeling ignored from him, it hurt almost as much the cheating incident.

One day, she just bursted, and made plans to leave this town for good. To leave the wandering eyes looking at her when Duncan and Heather kissed. Their eyes filled fake pity, she didn't want. There were some people that were her actual friends; Bridgette, LeShawna, and Gwen, she had exchanged numbers, emails and address with them and off she went far, far away from that town. Here she was now, sitting in the house her parents had brought her.

* * *

Courtney traveled back into the future when the door bell rang. She, then noticed, a small tear on her face. She swiped it away, and slowly got up from her seat. She ambled to the door, and put her hand on the doorknob, she quickly withdrew it back when she realize another tear had escaped from her eyes. God, she prayed her eyes weren't red from this, she hated for her father to see her like this. He would ask questions, and she would stumble and miss on them.

She had to face her Dad once and for all, and if he knew she was crying, she would tell him about everything, the reason for the move, the tears, the bloodshot eyes, and the lies. She finally turned the doorknob, and pressed open the door. It squeaked a bit, but Courtney ignored it, and kept on twisting the knob.

It wasn't her Dad.

It was him. Duncan.

There he was. Wearing his black and green checkered hoodie, a white wife beater underneath it, and some lime green shorts. His face was a downcast, he had dark bags underneath his eyes, and his clothes were a bit tattered and ratty. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days, or he was incredibly on a major hangover.

"Courtney, I..." he stammered, trying to start that sentence again.

Slam. The door was Duncan's answer as she didn't even bother to listen to his sentences. He started to walk down the porch, when he thought about how much he had traveled, just to see her. Confidently, Duncan marched right back up the porch and started knocking the door. He knew it would take a while for Courtney to finally get annoyed and open the door.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Knock. Knock. Knock. Pound. Pound. Pound.

"I don't want to talk to you, just go away." agitated Courtney answered back at him; opening the door finally, looking weak and vulnerable. All Duncan wanted to do was to touch her soft caramel skin, and kiss her lips just once. It was a temptation so hard to resist. He slightly tilted his head at her and started to speak.

"I know, what happened was-" he whimmed out, just beginning his reasons when he was startled by Courtney's sudden interruption.

"You're not going to stop till I listen right" she asked, he shook his head no.

"Fine... Well, are you coming in or not?"

"Alright." he grinned lazily, but remember that it pretty much changed nothing about their relationship.

Duncan stepped inside the place and noticed, even thought the place hadn't been set up much at, it looked quite grand. It was very huge, for example and the upgrades in this place was spectacular.

"Speak." Courtney commanded, and he obeyed her orders.

"I was forced to date Heather." he blurted out, "You know the Torn Skull Gang, right?"

Courtney nodded her head and gestured for him to continue on.

"Well, I had a left over debt with them back in my juvie days."

"Uh-uh."

"And so, I really didn't have any money to pay them back at that time, so I had to be Heather's boyfriend."

"But, why did the gang want you to date Heather, anyways?"

"Well, apparently, Heather's older brother-"

"Wait! Isn't Jake younger than Heather?"

"Yes, but she has a older brother that that's the gang leader. He apparently loves Heather to death, protective sibling instincts or whatever. He said my debt would be eliminated if dated Heather."

"What did Heather see in you, though? I thought you weren't her type?"

"She only dated me to get Justin jealous and dump Beth, and she only liked Justin for his modeling career money."

"Oh."

"I never had sex with her."

"But the rumors-"

"Publicity, babe. She wanted the relationship to seem real, so she created them."

"God, Duncan... If I knew."

"Yeah, that's why I couldn't tell you, if I did the Torn Skulls would kick my ass."

"That's probably the first time I've ever heard Duncan, the criminal, ever say he was scared of something. Wow, Duncan, what's happened to the tough guy I once knew?" Courtney joked, punching his shoulder lightly, playfully.

"He fell for a prep. Hard." Duncan said thoughtfully, looking into her eyes.

"I missed you." Courtney whispered, after a ten seconds of silence. She said it softly, for a small part of her was scared, she didn't know why it just existed, it was just, there inside her.

"I love you." he replied back, not caring how much of softy he sounded like right now.

"I've always loved you, you just never asked."

Silence.

* * *

"So... want so coffee or something?" Courtney suggested, the silence killing her.

"Ah... sure, I guess."

"You look like need it, no offensive." she babbled, laughing.

"Sorry, princess, we can't all live in mansions with fifty maids and butlers everywhere." He grinned, realizing he had been forgiven and joined in; using his skill of sarcasm with it.

"Sure, sure." Courtney breathed, "Crap, I run out of coffee. Is hot chocolate, alright?"

"I can compromise on that sugary, fake coffee-like substance."

"Oh, what a sacrifice. Geez, Duncan."

"I know, I'm suffering. No need to worry about me, I'll survive... hopefully."

The conversation went on, and on. She enjoyed his company. For some odd reason, even though the two of them were so different, they connected, like they were parts made in a factory to fit together. He made her happy. She made him happy. It was a win-win situation, any way you looked at it.

"Here." Courtney beckoned to Duncan to take the large mug from her hands.

"It's good. Marshmallows... really Princess?"

"Don't think of them as marshmallows, think them as clouds. Words from my four year old cousin." Courtney reassured him, giggling a bit at his strange dislike for marshmallows.

"Ah, yes, 'clouds' in my 'coffee', perfect. All I need a crazy CIT that I love and I'm all set to go." Duncan exclaimed adding air quotes on 'clouds' and 'coffee'.

"One CIT, here."

They both laughed at their silly little jokes and proceeded to drink their hot chocolate.

"I miss this." Duncan confessed.

"Miss what?"

"Acting like kids, laughing with our little jokes. The good old days."

"Me too." she picked out softly.

Duncan was the one who pulled in first, which itself was odd, for the fact that Courtney was, usually, the one pulling him into the kisses, mostly at unexpected and hazardous times. His lips were soft and moist, they faintly tasted of marshmallows, but overall like hot chocolate.

He wasn't trying to overpower her, or dominate her, or take control over her. It was slow, steady, but most definitely, he wanted it to last. Duncan was being very unlike himself. It was strange, yet divine, and oh so good. The fluttery, fuzzy feelings in her heart.

Then, it ended, drawing to a conclusion.

"Duncan, you don't have any luggage, do you?" Courtney asked suddenly, after the kiss.

"Uh, no. Why?"

"You're staying here tonight."

"For how long?"

"Forever, if you want to."

"Sleeping with you, Princess? Sweet."

"In your own bed, you idiot."

"Are sure? Because if you ever need-"

"DUNCAN! Shut up."

"Alright, fine."

"Looks like we're back to the good old times, babe." Duncan, retorted, after a good twenty seconds or so.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Courtney said finally, a large smile on her face.

* * *

Yeah, the ending was a bit strange, ditto with the Duncan-Heather explanation part.

Anyways, **REVIEW**! ;]

**-W.**


End file.
